


trouble

by silverislander



Series: elliedina week 2021 [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EllieDina Week (The Last of Us), F/F, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, POV Ellie (The Last of Us), Sneaking Out, Useless Lesbian Ellie (The Last of Us), although theres really only like 1 thing changed and its minor lmao, best friend jesse nolastname, shes drunk leave her alone, sneaking in too!, thank god hes there to put up w them lmao, this is basically a shitty teen movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverislander/pseuds/silverislander
Summary: Dina swings one leg out of the window, hooking the rolled cuff of her jeans against the siding momentarily, and Ellie’s heart freezes.  If Dina falls, every aspect of their plan is going to fall apart.  Dina will be grounded for even longer, Jesse will be double-grounded (because he has two parents- this seems logical to her) and Joel is never going to let her hang out with either of them again, not even Jesse, who he says all the time is “a good influence”, whatever that means anyway.dina sneaks out, jesse really tries to help and ellie is drunk and stupidly in love.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: elliedina week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	trouble

“Dina!” Jesse calls, just a little too loud. Ellie shushes him even louder.

“Be fucking quiet, we’re gonna get caught!”

“Sorry,” he says, speaking at the exact same volume.

“Dina!” Ellie tries. She picks up a handful of loose dirt, tossing it at Dina’s window, but leaning over makes her guitar on her back start to fall and she recovers awkwardly. She pretends to play it cool, but she hears Jesse snicker behind her.

The window opens, and Dina sticks her head out. Ellie feels her face stretch into a dopey grin, and Jesse calls out, “Hi, Dina!”

“I’m on my way,” Dina hisses, “quit making a racket!”

Jesse shoots her a thumbs-up, and Ellie nods.  _ She is totally gonna believe that we were definitely not pregaming without her _ , she thinks with pride. Ellie is acting so fucking sober right now. Fuckin’  _ Joel _ wouldn’t be able to tell that she’s drunk. She’s, like, the  _ lie-master _ .

Dina squints at them. “Are you guys drunk?”

“No,” Jesse answers unconvincingly.

Dina rolls her eyes. “Whatever, just save some for me when I get down there.” She disappears from the window, and soon after pops her head back out to call out, “Catch for me?” She tosses down a backpack, and luckily Jesse is able to grab it just before it hits the dirt. Ellie breathes a sigh of relief.

Just then, they hear someone speaking from inside Dina’s room. Ellie and Jesse’s eyes meet in a look of equal horror, and they both race to the wall of the house, pressing up against it as best they can. The muffled conversation inside sounds civil, though, and soon enough Dina calls, “Come on out, I’m coming down!”

There’s a beat before Jesse asks, “Uh, how?”

“I’m gonna climb a bedsheet,” Dina informs them. “I saw it in a movie once, it’s totally gonna work.”

A minute later, a bedsheet falls out of the window as promised. Unfortunately, it only reaches halfway down the house wall- the fall is definitely not safe.

“Fuck,” Ellie mumbles. “Now what?”

“Uh… I’m gonna try it anyway!” Dina swings one leg out of the window, hooking the rolled cuff of her jeans against the siding momentarily, and Ellie’s heart freezes. If Dina falls, every aspect of their plan is going to fall apart. Dina will be grounded for even longer, Jesse will be double-grounded (because he has two parents- this seems logical to her) and Joel is never going to let her hang out with either of them again, not even Jesse, who he says all the time is “a good influence”, whatever that means anyway.

“No, wait, wait! Here, Jesse, help me out-” Ellie sets her guitar down gently and grabs onto his shoulders.

“Ellie, what the fuck-” he protests as she clambers onto him.

“We’re gonna- we’re gonna catch you,” she exclaims confidently from her shaky perch on Jesse’s shoulders. “You can climb onto my back and go down.”

“Oh!” Jesse nods. He walks carefully over and braces himself against the wall underneath Dina, and Ellie mirrors him for stability. She hears Dina sigh- probably because she thinks Ellie is really smart for this, Ellie grins to herself, and also very hot- and the shuffling of her rappelling down the side of her house on her bedsheet rope.

As promised, Dina drops onto Ellie’s back, and she grunts as Dina does her best to not fall and struggles to the ground. When she’s sure it’s safe, she taps Jesse’s shoulder and he helps her to the ground too.

Dina grins at them and shoulders her bag, then gives Jesse a quick hug and Ellie a peck on the lips before motioning to follow her into the woods.

“Wait, you aren’t going to take the sheet down?” Jesse asks.

“I don’t want Talia to think I got kidnapped,” Dina laughs. “That way she’ll at least know I left on my own.”

“You’re so smart, Dina,” Ellie remarks. Dina smiles at her and takes her hand, and Ellie’s grin instantly gets bigger.

“Now come on, we’ve got a party to get to!” Dina exclaims before taking off. Ellie is pulled along, using all her focus to not trip over tree roots or rocks and laughing all the way. Jesse jogs alongside them, stumbling at times but keeping pace.

===

House parties are really not Ellie’s scene, even the more chill ones like this. She’s a wallflower, and she knows it, and booze doesn’t help- she isn't a particularly friendly drunk, just a highly emotional one. She's already had lots of socializing for the night in the form of playing guitar for her friends’ drunken impromptu singalong and now she sits at the back wall, picking aimless songs on her guitar and completely content to be left there for a while. Dina had left to catch up with some friends and Jesse had tapped out for the night and headed home just minutes ago, leaving her alone.

Alone, that is, until Dina slumps down against her side. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hi, Dina.” Ellie grins, looking up from her playing and starting to put the guitar away.

“Aw, don’t stop,” Dina protests. “I wanna hear.” Ellie picks it back up, maybe a little too eager, and continues right where she left off.

“What’s this one called?” Dina asks quietly.

“Not sure yet.”

Dina smiles, her eyes shining with delight. “Oh, this is one of your own!”

“Mhmm,” Ellie hums, swaying as she plays. She had maybe had too much to drink a while before her last beer, and although it doesn’t affect her playing too much, it does affect her demeanour, looser and more relaxed with her girlfriend at her side.

Dina lets her play for a minute more, taking somewhat noisy sips from her red cup. When she senses the end of the song, she leans in to kiss Ellie and lands on her jaw instead of her cheek. Ellie can feel her face and ears burning from the sensation, and she ducks her head, pretending to check her tuning.

“Cute,” Dina whispers in her ear.

“You’re cute,” Ellie mumbles back. Dina looks especially pretty tonight, she thinks, in a plain black tank top and a pair of light jeans. Ellie had realized she’d tied one of her own flannels around her waist, too, the tan one she thought she’d lost about a week ago. Ellie liked the effect on her.

Dina kisses her again, and Ellie starts to get the impression she may not have been aiming for her cheek in the first place. Her mouth trails down Ellie’s neck, and Ellie finds herself having to hold back gasps and (somehow) turning even more red.

“You wanna get out of here, baby?” Dina asks her lowly, and the pet name is what gets her. “Yes” is out of her mouth just as Dina finishes her sentence, and she starts frantically swinging her guitar onto her back as Dina laughs at her.

“Your house,” Dina tells her. “Don’t wanna get caught.”

“ _ Obviously _ .”

They try their best to act casual as they leave, Dina’s hands wrapped firmly around Ellie’s forearm, and the minute they feel they’re far enough away collapse into giggles. Ellie starts mumbling some 80s song under her breath, and then Dina picks up on it, and then they’re both singing along to it loudly in the middle of the street, drunk and silly.

Dina ends up in Ellie’s arms, and Ellie kisses her face wherever she can as Dina laughs and protests.

“Sorry, I gotta,” Ellie whines, pressing her lips to her forehead again.

“No you don’t!-”

“I  _ do _ , D, you’re too pretty, I gotta!” Dina tips her head up just as Ellie goes in to kiss her nose, making them both grunt in pain as they collide.

“Oof,” Ellie remarks intelligently as she rubs her lip.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Dina asks.

“Yeah,” she grins, and dives in for a real kiss.

It heats up quickly, both of them clinging to the other, and Dina is the one who breaks it first. Ellie whines in protest, but Dina just grins wolfishly and drags her by the hand until they’re at the side of Ellie’s house. The second they get there she backs up against the siding and pulls Ellie in on top of her, connecting their lips again.

“I thought- you wanted to wait until- we’re inside?” Ellie questions between kisses.

Dina pulls back for a second and tilts Ellie’s chin with her hand. “Never said we couldn’t have fun before we get there.” Her eyes glint dangerously. “You wanna show me how pretty I am?”

Ellie wastes no time in kissing her again, rougher than before. She bites down gently on Dina’s lip and tugs, starting to move down her jaw, then to her neck, sliding her hands under Dina’s shirt over her hips. Dina gasps and breathes a little heavier, and all Ellie is thinking about is making her keep doing that again.

Ellie trails her lips over Dina’s pulse before sucking hard at it, and Dina whimpers underneath her, her hand coming to rest at the nape of Ellie’s neck. “ _ So _ pretty,” she whispers, and kisses her there again. Dina’s hands tighten as she goes, one holding her steady and the other tracing up and down her back around where her guitar is still strapped.

“Ellie…” Dina manages, still making small breathy sounds as Ellie slides her hands further up her top, ghosting the bottom of her bra. Ellie has far more important things on her mind, such as making sure Dina has at least one hickey tomorrow morning.

Suddenly, she hears a door opening. She pulls back, startled, and sees the same nervousness in Dina’s eyes. They’re completely silent for a minute as footsteps creak on the porch and soft guitar music starts to float from the front of the house.

“How are we getting in now?” Dina hisses.

“Fuck,” Ellie swears. She thinks as fast as she can, which is not very fast right now. “Uh… we can go in through the bathroom window.”

“Are you crazy?”

“It’ll work if we’re quiet.” She’s already sure of it. She’ll carefully lay her guitar in first so she can climb in, then she’ll help Dina. From there they’ll be able to sneak upstairs to Ellie’s room and… well, she’s made Dina stay quiet for her before, that part won’t be hard at all.

Dina looks doubtful, but when Ellie starts sneaking towards the back of the house, she follows.

There’s a garbage bin near the window already- Ellie rolls it as slowly as she can over the grass to make the least amount of noise before clambering up onto it and pulling out her knife. She’s lucky she’d brought it today, she thinks as she jimmies the window open and slides it up.

The alcohol in her system makes balancing really difficult as she attempts to swing the guitar off her back. “Be careful,” Dina tells her, holding the bin underneath her steady.

“I love you.”

“Not the time, Casanova.”

Pouting, she successfully removes the instrument and carefully, so gently, places it into the bathtub where it will be safe when they enter. She tries not to think about the last time she or Joel had cleaned it, reminding the part of herself terrified of damaging the next most important thing to her besides Dina that it’s only a temporary resting spot. Next, she swings a leg inside and jumps to the tile floor. She only makes a little noise, and when she stumbles she catches herself on the sink counter. So fucking stealthy.

“How am I doing this?” Dina whisper-yells.

“Uh… get on your stomach and shuffle your feet inside first,” Ellie tells her, sounding the furthest thing from confident. Dina listens, though, and slowly drops in, more graceful than Ellie’s landing.

Ellie picks up her guitar again, slinging it back over her back, and opens the bathroom door carefully. The house is dark and empty, and as she makes her way to the stairs she notices the empty pots and the smell in the kitchen- she’d missed chili night. She starts walking in the other direction before Dina’s hand on her arm stops her.

“What are you doing?” Dina’s eyes are wide, and she gently tries to tug her towards the stairs.

“Wanna see if Joel saved me chili.”

Dina sighs. “Oh, my god, you’re so stupid when you’re drunk. Check it tomorrow, babe.”

“Okay,” Ellie agrees easily, and turns back towards the stairs.

It’s a bit of a feat to get up them, but she does, leaning on the banister and holding Dina’s hand (for her safety, not Ellie’s, of course).

Halfway up, they hear the front door shut.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Dina mutters quietly, stopping in her tracks. They freeze, knowing that their feet are definitely still visible from the kitchen.

Joel seems to putter around the room for a minute, opening and closing cupboards and drawers.

Ellie sways a little too hard on her feet. The sound of her guitar’s tuning pegs hitting the wall is like an alarm bell. Dina looks at her, wide-eyed in panic.

“Ellie?”

Ellie clears her throat as if that’ll make her sound more trustworthy. “Yeah?”

“You home?”

“Yeah.”

There’s a terrifying moment where they seem to both think Joel’s caught onto them.

“Saved you some chili. Go to sleep, kiddo. Hope it was a good party.”

Ellie and Dina both breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Holding back giggles, she replies, “Yeah, thanks. G’night.”

“Night.”

They tiptoe up the rest of the stairs and slip into Ellie’s room, where Dina collapses onto the bed face-first and groans quietly. Ellie slips her guitar into its stand and drops next to her.

“I cannot believe we just got away with that,” she mumbles, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, who turns to face her. “I thought we were gonna get in so much trouble.”

They stare at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter, shushing each other and failing to fully stifle it.

“I have no idea how I’m gonna get home,” Dina admits, her eyes shining.

Ellie kisses her in response. “You’ll figure it out. Besides…” She traces her hand up under Dina’s shirt again, feeling her shiver under her hands. “I think we had better things to do than worry about this.”

Dina grins and shuffles so that Ellie is hovering over her, then kisses her so hard it feels difficult to breathe when she’s done. “Then why not waste time?”

Ellie does not, in fact, waste any time from there.

**Author's Note:**

> go team jackson??... they were little troublemakers in canon and i don't think that would change in any au lmao. i said it on tumblr but dina has all the braincells and she dropped them when she climbed out the window
> 
> i'm on tumblr if you want to interact w me there (same username!) and if you don't, comments are also great!! i really enjoy hearing what you guys think :D


End file.
